Annoying Orange 3: TOE-MAY-TOE
TOE-MAY-TOE (from the Annoying Orange) is the 3rd episode of the Annoying Orange series, it was released and aired in YouTube at December 4, 2009. Plot The episode starts with Orange mumbling, complaining that he was bored. Tomato﻿ arrives in the kitchen wondering where he is. Orange almost immediately mistakes Tomato for Apple because he was red. Orange continues annoying Tomato, calling him a vegetable and a "TOE-MAY-TOE". Tomato then freaks out and Dane comes into the kitchen, taking Tomato and placing him in a blender. Later, Tomato, as ketchup served with a burger and French fries, continued to be annoyed by some of Orange's pranks, including "Hey Tomato, good to see ya! I was hoping we could ketch-up!" Trivia * Orange humiliated Potato in the episode Muddy Buddy by saying "Poe-Tay-Toe" and it obviously came from Toe-May-Toe. Transcript Orange: (fluttering lips, tongue and voice at once) I'm bored. Tomato: Whoa! (Tomato is placed on the counter) Tomato: Whoa, Where am I? Orange: (excitedly) Hey Apple! You're back! Tomato: What? Orange: Hey, Apple! Where ya been? Tomato: Are you talkin' to me? Orange: Hey, Apple! Tomato: I'm-I'm-I'm...I'm not an apple. Orange: Hey! Hey, Apple! Tomato: Hey, I'm not an apple. Orange: Yeah, you are. You're red, so you're an apple. Tomato: No, no, no, no. You see, I'm a tomato. Orange: A tomato? You look like an apple. Tomato: No, no, no. I'm a fruit like an apple, but I'm not an apple. Orange: What? No, you're not. You're a vegetable. Tomato: Well that's a common misconception, but, a tomato like myself, I'm a... Orange: Hey, hey, Apple! Can you spit seeds? Tomato: What? Orange: Like this! (Orange hacks, and spits out a seed which hits Tomato) Tomato: Ow! (Orange laughs) Tomato: What the heck is wrong with you? Orange: I'm an orange! Tomato: Don't ever do that to a tomato. Don't you know how easy I bruise? Orange: You're a toe-may-toe. Tomato: It's "tomato". Orange: Toe-may-toe. Tomato: Ta-may-toe! Tomato! It's not hard! Orange: Yeah, you're a vegetable. Tomato: Fruit! I'm a fruit! Orange: Uh-uh. You can't be a fruit and a vegetable. Tomato: I know! I'm not! I'm a fruit! Tomatoes are fruits! Orange: No, you're not. You're a vegetable, like a Pumpkin. Tomato: Pumpkins are fruits, too, you moron! Orange: Yeah. And elephants are microwaves. (laughs) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Tomato: (groans) I hate oranges! Orange: You're an apple. Tomato: I'm a tomato! Orange: Apple! Tomato: Tomato! Orange: Apple! Tomato: Tomato! Orange: Apple! Tomato: Tomato! Orange: Blender. Tomato: Huh? (Dane Boedigheimer's hand picks Tomato up) Tomato: Whoa, whoa-Hey-(as he is dropped into the blender) Ow! Orange: Whoa! Tomato: Hey! Hey, hey, buddy, don't, no, don't press the button! Orange: What'll that button do? Tomato: Don't press the button! Don't press the button! Please don't press the button! - (the hand presses the button and he is turned into pulp) (Tomato screams as is blended) Orange: Ah! Tomato: (screaming) Aaaaahhhh!!!! Orange: Tomato, are you okay? Tomato: (still screaming) Aaaaahhh!!!! Orange: Wow, you're juicy! If you were a fruit, you'd be in a real jam! (laughs) Ooooh, ow! (After a while, a plate with Tomato (as ketchup), a burger and fries is placed on the counter) (Cuts to fadeout.) (Cuts to Annoying Orange.) Orange: (laughing) Hey, Tomato! Good to see ya! I was hoping we could "ketchup"! (laughs) Tomato: (growls) Orange: Get it? Ketchup! (laughs) Why aren't you laughing? (The screen goes black with a text on the screen reading "Created by Daneboe, Written By: Spencer Grove, Daneboe. @ Gagfilms.com 2009." And with the text "Watch all the Annoying Orange episodes:" with the box showing two episodes "The Annoying Orange" and "Plumpkin" in the Daneboe version of this video.) (The screen cuts to the Fruity Question of the Day card in the realannoyingorange version of the video.)Category:Gagfilms Wiki Category:Annoying Orange episodes